Monster Musume: Kamen Rider Astray
by Forgeravin
Summary: In the Man-made city of Kenpei City, a Quarantined Zone known as: The Haunted Zone was home to a terrible terrorist attack made worse by a curse. 15 years after the event, monsters known as Haunted begin attacking Otherworlders and threatens the peace of Kenpei. Meet Kamen Rider Henkei, who battles against the Haunted to protect the city. Mission to Hunt Haunted, accepted. Begin!


Monster Musume: Kamen Rider Henkei

* * *

1st Haunt preview: The Monster Therapist

Thanks to the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" humane society has undergone changes. Society now has monsters and creatures of all kinds littering the world around us. From Snake women, to harpies, centars, slimes, dragons, and more. Both male and female monsters join human society and integrate themselves into society, on the forefront of this, technological advancement makes self-aware robots a reality. Soon joining the ranks of human monster society. Yet while everything may be peaceful, it's only due to the hard work of Human Monster Integration Agency.(_Or HMIA_) A Paramilitary organizations, comprised of both human and inhuman agents. They act as a peacekeeping force that ensures that people are safe, no matter who they are.

* * *

Note: Credit to the original idea of this Rider to At: modeler3622 on twitter. Check him out!

* * *

_We are Observer_

A woman walks alone in the night tapping away on her phone. That's when something drops from around the corner before her. She stops and freezes, before a humanoid creature steps out. "Ouch! Someone really needs to clean up this street." The woman says. The woman is a monster girl. With hair on half of her head facing right. A pair of horns, one sticking out of the hair, the other fully exposed. The woman has elongated ears, gill like marks across her upper arm, and the side of her thighs. A striped tail waves behind the woman. She's dressed in casual clothing. The human woman lets out a sigh.

Monster Girl:(_looks over_) Hmm? Oh, sorry. Did I scare you by accident?

Human Girl:(_walks over_) Yeah, but I am okay now. Hey, aren't you those monsters you like to live under chairs, beds, and shadows?

Monster Girl:(_chuckles_) Yup. That's me, still. What are you doing out? It's pretty late for humans, right?

Human:(_nods_) Yes, I had a bit of overtime to do. But thanks to it, I get the weekend free!

Monster:(_smiles_) Nice! Guess those extra hours really helped out huh?

"You bet." The Human exclaims, and the two exchange a laugh. When something is knocked over in the other conner. "Again?" The human asks looking in the direction of the sound. "Yeah. Probably drunk guy this time." The Monster says, that's when from the shadows a series of red eyes glow in the dark. "A spider woman?" The human guesses, the monster looks and nods. "Probably, hey there. What are you-" Before the monster could finish webs are shot out from the dark. The webs catch the two girls and pins them against the wall. "What the?!" The monster exclaims struggling to get free. "Wh-What's going on?!" The human exclaims struggling, the Spider approaches. "What's the big deal!? Don't think you-" The monster exclaims but is frozen in shock as the Spider revials itself.

* * *

The Spider is bio-mechanical. Humanoid in look, but robotic in other parts. It's head is like a robotic version of a spider head, with a set of mandibles adorning the head, the chest has a spider on it. The back has three organic spider arms, and three robotic spider arms, the six mixed on the back. The arms are a blend of robotic and organic. The right shoulder has a web cape flowing from the right shoulder down. The hand has organic look with robotic spikes poking out. The right hand is robotic. The left arm has a spider web shoulder piece, the arm has small arms creeping out, with the entire left hand being an organic human spider hand with fur. The waist has a belt with a port for a small hand held device to be placed into. The legs much like the arms are a mix of organic and mechanical. The left leg like is like the right arm, while the right leg is like the left arm.

* * *

The Spider approaches the two. The two girls quiver in fear, as the spider's mouth opens to a series of spiraling saws. "_Hold on now._" A voice says as a leg comes in and kicks the spider back. The Spider looks up at it's new adversary, it's a fully mechanical humanoid with a grasshopper motif. "_If you are gonna ask someone out. Be more subtle. Ask them out to dinner first. Sheesh._" The Grasshopper says before he swings his leg for a round house again catching the web and pulling it off the girls.

Grasshopper:(_kicks away webs_) _You two okay? Nothing hurt?_

Human:(_nods_) Y-Yes! Thank you!

Monster:(_sighs_) Thanks for the save… Who are you?

Grasshopper: _I'm with the HMIA. I was on patrol when I heard a scream. At first when I got here, I thought it was a misunderstanding. But seems I was wrong._

Monster:(_sweatdrop_) Well… It… Kinda was…

Human:(_looks at Spider_) What is that?

"_Classified. You two need to get back!_" Grasshopper orders, the girls look at each other before stepping back. Grasshopper steps towards spider, cracking it's knuckles. "_Okay, you are going to be my last catch for the night. Let's make this quick! Or my name isn't Kamen Rider Henkei!_" Henkei exclaims.

* * *

Kamen Rider Henkei suit has a color pallet of dark and light green, silver, black, and red. The helmet is designed like a grasshopper with its legs acting as fins on both sides of the helmet, at the eyes are Two compound red eyes. The chest is a grasshopper with it antenni pointing out to the sides of the helmet. At the joint between the arm is a silver outline that leads to a black layer undersuit. The shoulders to each arm are triangular design pieces with silver under parts and green upper parts. The arms both have black undersuit with armor on the hand and back of the hand, both are silver. But on the right hand is a charging arm shaped like a grasshopper leg. At the waist is a belt with a mechanical look to it. Silver pipes connect to a circle at the bottom of the belt, where a port is located. Inside is a green statue grasshopper. The rest of the waist is back down to the legs. Where there's silver armor on the thighs, knees, legs, and on the sole and foot of the feet. On the left leg is a charger designed like a grasshopper leg just like on the right arm.

* * *

The Spider screams a mechanical growl, before charging Henkei. Henkei bends down before jumping over Spider. Landing behind Spider, Henkei quickly spins around in a round house kicking the Spider in the face while the charging leg on the leg charges up. The handle head back down to its original position, blasting back Spider. Spider trips back and falls on its back, before jumping and landing on the wall. It turns and climbs up the wall before turning back to Henkei. Spider jumps at Henkei, while Henkei simply readies his right knuckle. Henkei slams his knuckle into Spider, the charging handle on the arm launches back before returning. The punch sends Spider into the ground, crushing the pavement. "_Way to telegraph you're attack!_" Henkei says before backflipping, kicking Spider back up. Spider stumbles back hitting the wall, disoriented for a moment before looking back up at Henkei. "_Let's end this shall we?_" Henkei says before gesturing to Spider to charge him. Spider obliges using it spider legs to lift itself up and charges at Henkei. Henkei then reaches down to his belt and presses on the grasshopper. "**Ready! Hopper! Overcharge… Finish!**" The belt exclaims in a bombastic voice. Henkei moves his left leg back, while reading his right fist. Now in a battle stance, he waits for Spider to gets in close. Spider lunges at Henkei. Henkei then punches Spider in the gut disorientating it. Henkei then jumps in the air and puts out his left leg and slams it down into Spiders head. Spider slams into the ground with a crushing of the pavement before a small explosion goes off. The Spider lies defeated, while Henkei stands over it.

Henkei:(_sighs_) _Mission Complete._

* * *

_The next day… We are Kaiju_

"So… Kimihito Kurusu." I say to Kimihito is a tall young man with messy black hair. His eyes are brown. He has light skin, which is often covered in scrapes, bruises, or bandages from how often he is injured by his homestays' advances, and typically wears graphic T-shirts. "Despite you're… Incredible medical bill, do you find yourself okay with all these monster girls staying with you?" I ask him. Without hesitation Kimihito responds.

Kimihito:(_nods_) Yeah. I'm okay with them staying with me… They can be troublesome… But their nice. That's enough for me.

?:(_reviews paper_) Good. I was worried because of you're constant… Accidents, that you may have some trouble with the girls.(_looks at Kimihito_) I thought would recommend transferring some of the girls to other homes.

Kimihito:(_smiles_) I don't think they would have it any other way. But thanks to your help, the girls have become a lot more accustomed to society and don't cause as many accidents as before. Mederu Kaiju-san.

Kaiju:(_chuckles_) Ah, don't worry about that. As one HMIA's therapists taking care of troubling human and monsters, it's my job. Now… Let's see what else I need to discuss with you.

I begin looking through the items I bought today. _Hello my name is Mederu Kaiju. Or Kaiju to my friends. I am 23 a therapist for HMIA's correction agency. Our job is to ensure the mental safety of adaptation in human society. I have many clients with Kimihito-san being one of many._

* * *

Kaiju is a 6'1 male with short black hair, prime body. Dressed in white semi formal attire with a suit jacket, and jeans, but the jacket is unbuttoned with a blue undershirt and no tie. His jacket has a pocket with inside poking out is a small red feather, pinned to the jacket. He carries with him an over shoulder strap bag.

* * *

"No, I think that's all for today." I say packing my items up. That's when a familiar red snake tail slides up from behind Kimihito. It quickly wraps itself around Kimihito-san's waist and lifts him up bringing him over to Miia. "Darling! Noone but is in the house today! Let's enjoy this to the- Ah, Kaiju-san." Miia says hugging Kimihito.

Kaiju:(_waves_) Hello Miia-san. It's good to see you, but how many times do I need to tell you that suddenly grabbing Kimihito-san like that can likely kill him. Please be more careful.

Miia:(_let's go of Kimihito_) Sorry, I just can't help myself when it comes to Darling.

Kaiju:(_sighs_) I understand, but please keep in mind of Kimihito-san's thoughts and feelings. Remember, empathy and communication are the most important things in a relationship.

Miia:(_turns to Kimihito_) Sorry, Darling.

Kimihito:(_smiles_) It's fine, I forgive you. How about you help me getting groceries then?

"Okay! I'll get ready!" Miia says before turning to get up the stairs. Before heading up she turns back to me. "Have a nice day, Kaiju-san!" Miia says bowing to me. "You too." I say waving. Miia then heads back up the stairs. "Have a nice day." Kimihito says bowing to me, I bow before leaving. Exiting the house I walk to my bike and I find a woman standing next to my bike, a Honda Gold Wing Tour DCT model: 12. "Hello Kaiju-kun. Hows our boy?" Smith greets, I let out a sigh and smile.

Kaiju: Fine. He's satisfied with my work. No other problem either.

Smith:(_smiles_) Another satisfied customer courtesy of HMIA's top therapist. Mederu Kaiju.

Kaiju:(_waves_) Stop that. I don't like to think of myself as the top of anything. Just a therapist doing his job.

Smith:(_lowers glasses to look at Kaiju_) True, but you also find yourself intrigued whenever it comes to any kind of monster creature right?

I chuckle before shrugging. "Guilty as charged." I say and the two of us exchange a laugh. Smith has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose. She often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. "So, where next?" Smith asks me, I pull out my phone and check. "That would be a check up with… Adriss-san." I say to Smith. "Ah, Adriss-chan, the first Centaur to enter the police force." Smith puts together, I hop on my bike and put on my helmet. "That's right. Now step back, I-" I'm cut off when Smith hops on the bike behind me and puts her arms around my waist. "Let's get going then." Smith says…

Kaiju: Um… Smith-san, why are you on my bike?

Smith:(_smiles_) What? Do you not appreciate such beauty riding with you?

Kaiju:(_sweatdrop_) No… Not that… You're going with me to ensure I don't do something stupid right?

Smith:(_nods_) Yup! You know me so well. Plus, I haven't had my coffee yet.

"_Sigh~ _Of course you haven't." I groan before I get off my bike and gesture Smith to move her right leg. Smith moves her leg out of the way of a container connected to the bike. Opening it, I take out an extra helmet and hand it to Smith. "Here." I tell her, she smiles and takes the helmet putting it on. I close the compartment and hop on my bike again, and put on my helmet. I start the engine and we drive off.

* * *

_Park…_

A Centaur stands in the center of a park with families and other people walking around. The Centaur is dressed in a blue police uniform, modified to fit a Centaur. I walk up to the Centaur and pat the side of her barrel. "Hmm?" The Centaur woman looks down at me. "Oh, Kaiju-san. Hello, I didn't notice you." Adriss greets me. "Hello, Adriss-san." I greet.

* * *

Adriss is a 7'2 Centaur woman in her 20s, with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a prime body for a police woman.

* * *

Adriss:(_turns to Kaiju_) So then, the time has come for our appointment then?

Kaiju:(_nods_) That's right, hope you don't mind if we do this while you're still on duty. I know the police chief needed you here on patrol.

Adriss:(_smiles_) I don't mind at all. In Fact I am glad, few people approach me, unlike some of the other more vetrian officers posted around here. People… Haven't warmed up to me yet.

Kaiju: What about other Centaurs? You were posted here due to you being a Centaur and types of criminals in this area.

"Well… Yes that's true but..." Adriss says before looking over to a bench. "Shall we take this over to the bench over there?" Adriss says pointing over to the bench. "Sure, let us." I say before the two of us walked over to the bench. I take a seat, Adriss walks next to the bench and sits down next to me. "It's true that many of the Centaurs here knows me. Yet I still do look for some of accepting that my seniors have with people. People still bring up the Haunted Zone." Adriss says before looking around at the park ahead of her, some of the people passing give odd glances.

Kaiju:(_nods_) Ah, yes. But do understand… What happened that day was… terrible, for both humans and otherworlders.

I look over to the Haunted Zone, a massive quarentied zone blocked off by a massive wall.

* * *

A zone of our Kenpei city. A city constructed off and near the coast of Japan. Considered a part of the Tokyo zone, this city built as a clear attempt to make a bridge between Humans and other worlders which had begun to enter human society. In our city all was well for a time. Till a Anti-Monster terrorist group though illegal channels perpetrated an attack that killed millions of people in a single day. The Gas was made to kill only Otherworlders and not humans. The zone was further contaminated when a group of Otherworlders one of each species gathered together and then performed a ritual to curse the gas to forever kill anyone who comes in contact with it. Thus, the kill count rose with humans now joining the pile of ever rising corpse. Since then, the zone was quarantined, and survivors were diagnosed with a curse. The curse caused people afflicted with the curse to live with panic attacks which induced into their lungs the same gas and curse as from that day. Effectively making all the survivors a walking carrier for the gas. Not only that, but the division between humans and other worlders to become divided.

* * *

I reach up to my pocket and put my hand over the feather in my pocket. I feel something rise up from my lungs. _Oh no!_ I quickly opened my back and pull out a gas mask that covers just my mouth. On the front mask is a port for the antidote gas, I take out a small blue vial and insert it into the port. I press on the administration button on the left side of the mask. The Gas administers as I take a deep breath in. "Ah! K-Kaiju-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of what happened!" Adriss exclaims, I take deep breaths while trying to keep my mind focused on the present rather than the past.

Adriss:(_looks over_) Are you okay Kaiju-san?!

Kaiju:(_puts up a hand_) G-Give me a second.(_breaths in again_) Okay, it's alright. Give me a second.

Adriss: O-Okay.

I take in a few more deep breaths as I feel the curse dull and fade, and my mind calm down. I remove the vial and the mask. "I'm sorry Adriss-san, this was supposed to be your time, but it became my time." I apologise to Adriss who shakes her head. "It's fine… I just didn't know you were..." Adriss says clearly not knowing I was a victim of that disaster.

Kaiju:(_closing up bag_) It's fine. Like I said, this is your time. Please don't worry about me and what I believe is for the best is trying to keep a positive attitude. Make conversation, help people where they may appear.

Adriss:(_sits back down_) Y-Yeah, well… it's basically the same as doing my job… But unlike the human officers their are just some things… I can't do.

Kaiju: Which is why I think this place in the park is the perfect place for a Centaur. This area is well known park and plenty of people frequent this area. But vehicles such as motorcycles, and other larger vehicles can't be used in this area. So either bike, or horseback is the fastest mode of transport in this area.(_looking at Adriss_) Which means you are best to catch criminals in this area.

Adriss:(_looks around_) I… Suppose so.

Kaiju:(_looks at park_) Remember, a way to change people's perspective on you is to give a good impression.

"Right." Adriss mutters, when suddenly a scream cries out. "Help! That man stole my bag!" We look over to see a woman chasing after a man hiding his face with a mask and running away with the woman's bag. "A thief!" Adriss exclaims standing up. I stand up too. "Looks like it! Now's your chance! High Ho Adriss! Away!" I shout before I instinctively slap Adriss on the back off ass sending her charging at the thief, her face flushed. _Hmm… Ah._ "Whops." I mutter realising what I just did. It's then that I feel something cold press up against the back of my head. "Well now, Kaiju. I know you're quite passionate about these things, but sexual harassment laws are the same no matter who they are." Smith says pressing what I can only assume is the barrel of her pistol against my head.

Kaiju:(_sweating_) L-Look, I know what it looks like… But I didn't mean it on purpo-

Smith:(_presses item against head_) Really? I mean, you are a Motorcyclist, Therapist, a Forensic specialist, and an un-official Otherworlder Specialist. You are known to make… Accidents when it comes to Otherworlders…

Kaiju:(_sweating_) I-I know, I just-

"*_Giggle_* I know you didn't mean it." Smith says as she takes barrel off my head and she reaches over my shoulder with the same hand. I see what was really pressing against my head… A Spider statue. "D-Don't terrify me like that!" I exclaim. Smith lets out a chuckle before I take the statue and Smith comes around to sit on the bench. "I was wondering why you weren't with me." I says, Smith hands me the statue again, I take it from her as I look at it. "So this is what pulled you away." I say looking at the statue.

Smith: Yup.(_looks at sky_) Also the reports from yesterday. Command wants to know for sure if the Haunted yesterday really was aiming for a human girl.

Kaiju:(_nods_) Yeah, one was a otherworlder, the other human. At first I thought it was just collateral, but the longer I saw, it was clear the Spider Haunted was gunning for the two of them.

Smith(_leans forwards_) A supporter for human and otherworlders?

Kaiju:(_sighs_) Yeah, she wasn't off set by the Lisarian.

Smith: The threat of the Haunted are getting worse, we need to find who's causing this and fast.

Kaiju:(_looks up at the sky_) The problem is just with how the Haunted are created, we still have little idea how they are made. We know it's using a modified version of the Cursed Gas by just tracing leftover residue, but it's still not enough…

"Looks like we're going to hold that to later." Smith says as I look ahead to see Adriss walking back over. Behind her, the mugger being hauled off by other officers. I pocket the Spider statue. "Better apologise to her… Right?" Smith asks me, _I know she's totally reaching for her gun right now…_ "I know, calm down." I say before standing back up and walking over to her. "Good job with the perp… Sorry for hitting you on the butt like that." I apologise bowing to her.

Adriss:(_blushing_) You didn't have to slap me like that… I know I'm taller than you compared to a human but still…

Kaiju:(_sweatdrop_) Again, I'm sorry about that. I just got excited that you had a chance to show off, I just made you move…

Adriss:(_looks away_) I'll forgive you… Only if you do one thing.

"Hmm? What is it?" I ask standing up straight. Adriss then points to a Gelato stand in the park. "I've always wanted to try this "Gelato" but since I'm on duty I can't have any of it. So… buy me some." She requests to me. _Ah… Fair enough._ "Sure. I'll do that." I say, before a sturdy hand places itself on my shoulder. "Mind paying some for me?" Smith asks, a smile on her face. I sigh before facepalming. "Who's this Kaiju-san?" Adriss asks me.

Smith:(_backs up_) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kuroko Smith, an Agent of HMIA and Kaiju-kun's partner here.

Kaiju:(_puts up a hand_) Un-official partner. She always hangs around me. _Sigh~_ You should really consider dating. Especially seeing as you're still in your early tw-(_barrel of a gun is pointed against head_) Ah-?

Smith:(_death glare_) Kaiju-kun? You know it's rude to say a girls age like that. When you say a girl's age, they lose some of their youth.

Kaiju:(_confused_) That doesn't make any sense?!

Adriss:(_steps over_) Kuroko-san is right! It's rude to bring up a woman's age like that!

"You too?!" I exclaim. _Great… I'm cornered by the two..._ "If you want forgiveness, you know what you have to do." Smith says with a smile on her face… _Sigh~ No matter human or otherworlder, women are always going to be enigmas…_ "Okay, Okay fine… I'll do it." I say standing up and the three of us head off. Walking over to the truck, I order three gelatos. "So… Treats for your lady friends?" The owner asks me.

Kaiju:(_sighs_) You could say that.(_owner hands change_) Thanks… This is enough change for a gelato…

Owner:(_preparing gelato_) It's my thanks to the Centaur to the good work. As well as the business.(_hands gelato_) Here you go.

"Thanks." I say taking the three cones and taking them over to the two.

_Elsewhere… _

Watching from above a figure in a dark hood and wearing a gas mask looks over. The gas mask is connected to a device on the man's hip with a blue liquid inside. "_...*deep breath* Monsters… All those who bask in this so called "Peace." All will suffer._" The man mutters before breathing again. The man watches as Kaiju, Smith, and Adriss step away. Adriss attempts to talk to some kids. The man pushes aside his coat and reaches to a gun with a port for a statue on the back of the gun. The man takes slow breaths as he pulls out the gun and takes the statue and places it onto the port on the gun. "**Bat!**" The gun says before the man looks for his target, seeing the owner of the Gelato stand steps out to clean up some of the tables. "_That owner… a man who sells to humans and other worlders._" The man then points at the owner. Taking in a deep breath before firing off a shot.

_We are Kaiju_

"AAAAAAHHH~!" We hear, we all turn to see the Owner begin engulfed by a similar smoke to the Haunted Zone. "Owner!" I exclaim as the Owner falls to the ground and screams out in pain. "Kaiju! Up their!" Smith says pulling out her gun. I look up to the roof of a nearby building to see a figure with a gun in his hand. _Is that what administers the gas?_ I wonder, but is cut off when Smith opens fire on the man. The man's gun is shot out of his hand, the man ducks and moves back but one of Smith's stray shots seems to hit something, as the man falls to the ground.

Kaiju: Did you hit him?

Smith:(_reloads_) I don't know. But I'll get after him. See if he is, Kaiju, you and Adriss-chan get everyone out of here!

Adriss:(_nods_) I'll let everyone! I'm the fastest here!

Kaiju:(_nods_) Okay, go! I'll head back to my bike to call for help.

"Stay safe Kaiju-san! Smith-san!" Adriss says before galloping off. "Stay safe." Smith says running off. Leaving me and the Owner alone. The gas fades as the Owner looks at me. He's a Bat/Robot hybrid. _A Haunted._

* * *

The Bat Haunted. The Head is half Robot and half physical bat head. But the metal parts creep into the side of the living skin. Both eyes are robotic with red eyes. The chest is like the head, with the lower waist of the body being fur and skin, while the upper body is metallic. The belt is on waist. The right arm is pure metal, while the left arm is skin. The wing on the right is metal, while the left wing is living. The thighs are living skin, while the legs and feet are metallic.

* * *

"Could you not?" I say pulling out my belt and put it on my waist. "**Haunted Driver!**" The Belt exclaims as the strap of the belt swings around my waist and to the other side of the driver. I take out the Grasshopper statue and presses down. "**Grasshopper!**" I insert the statue into the belt. "**Haunt Hopper!**" The belt shouts, the Bat flies at me before an ethereal spirit of a Grasshopper appears and kicks Bat down. I put my left arm to the air, and right arm out. The palms of both hands facing away from my body. I turn my hands to have the palms face me. I bring both arms down. Putting my left hand over my face, and my right hand next to my waist. "_Henshin._" I say before bringing my right hand over the statue and pressing down on it again. Clenching my left hand and bringing it down before putting out my right hand, back out to the side. "**Possession! Haunted! Hopper! Henkei~!**" The Spirit materialises into armor that attaches onto my body with a black substance covering the gaps and under armor making the undersuit. Now I stand as Kamen Rider Henkei.

Henkei:(_readies for battle_) _Okay Bat… Mission to Hunt Haunted. Accepted. Beginning Mission._

* * *

End of Haunt Preview

Okay, I know this isn't Infinite Build. This is just an idea I had floating around my head for some time. This is my idea for a Crossover with Monster Musume and Kamen Rider. Again, Original idea for the Rider itself to modeler3622. Please give him love for this. I was originally going to use the design, but I found a few things lacking. I took ideas and forms from the drawings and made modifications. Still doesn't change the fact that I still based this Rider on modeler3622. So again, check him out. Finally, this is only a basic rough draft. If you want to put in your own input, please give it to me. I really don't like the name Henkei, it's just a placeholder name for now. So if you have anything better please tell me. Also, no post on Saturday, because this post. Thanks and…

Happy Halloween!


End file.
